


Love, Maddie

by Suchafangirl23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aka johns 5 year old daughter, Baby sitter of sorts Sherlock, Best friend Greg, Best friend irene and molly, F/F, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, Getting Together, John Watson Has a Daughter, John is a single mother who really doesn't know how to mingle, Maddie is so done with these two, Sherlock loves Maddie Watson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: Who knew that being a single mother and a veteran would lead to falling in love with your kids annoying but utterly loveable baby sitter of sorts?Maddie seems to know and she's just done watching the two women she loves most dance around each other.Join Maddie in her Journey of making so called "adults" realize that two is always better than one and that it never hurts to reach for an outstretched hand.





	Love, Maddie

"Mummy, what's my baby sitters name again?"

John sighs as she places a bowl of cereal in front of her five year old. "Her name is Sherlock, love. Mike recommended her."

Maddie hums and twirls her spoon into the mushy cereal. Thinking the color is just like her mum's ugliest lay around jumper.

"Sherlock's sorta a weird name for a baby sitter, mum."   
She inquires, tilting her head in contemplation.

John laughs and ruffles her daughter's blond hair.  
Laughing harder when Maddie shakes her head trying to dislodge the persistent hand of her mother.

"I suppose so, but she needed a job and I needed a sitter."

"What if she's mean and smells weird?" Maddie asks and John holds back a snicker and her daughter's distressed face. Dropping a kiss on her head, she answers, "then we'll find another sitter who's nicer with better hygiene, love." Maddie nods, finding plan b agreeable. Her mum always smart and knows the answer. 

The door bell rings and she jumps to her feet. Opening the door, she's met with long long kegs covered in black pants. The person's shoes are really shiny. She can see her reflection in them. "Hello, there," the voice is soft, deep for a lady but nice sounding. She'll have to have this person read to her. Looking up, she's met with a smiling woman with short curly dark brown hair. Her face is really long and pretty. Her smile is even nicer.

"You're pretty." She says, matter of fact. The woman chuckles, "thank you. And you are?" Remembering good manners, she sticks out her hand to the tall woman. Marveling at how the woman's hand swallows hers up.

"Madeline Watson, but everyone calls me Maddie. Either one is fine." The woman gives their hands a gentle shake. "It's very nice to meet you, Maddie. I'm Sherlock, your sitter for today."

"If I like you then you're my sitter for forever, Sherlock."

Sherlock gives a laugh just when her Mother's voice calls. "Love, who's at the door? If it's one of those sells man send them away."

Calling back, she says, "It's my sitter! She's super tall and pretty!" Her mum walks out of the bathroom in her work clothes and smiles at them. 

"Thank you so much, Ms. Holmes. I usually take her with me but she always manages to get into places she shouldn't." They shake hands and Sherlock takes a while to find her voice. 

"Just Sherlock, please. You saying my last name makes me feel like my mother." 

Her mum chuckles, eyes crinkling at the edges. "Then call me John." 

They chit chat about boring adult topics until her mum looks at her watch and cringes. 

"I need to be off. Foods in the fridge. Maddie likes anything with honey. Thank you again, Sherlock." Kissing her head, her mum leaves, waving goodbye. Her sitter calls goodbye.

Sherlock and her stare at each other until Sherlock walkes inside and grins. "Ever try honey cakes?" She asks, pretty eyes twinkling. Maddie shakes her head. 

"Excellent!" Sherlock preens, "I'll teach you, then. It's fascinating."

Maddie already likes her sitter.


End file.
